This invention relates to a guitar amplifier, and more particularly to a miniature guitar amplifier.
Amplifiers for guitars are usually quite large in order to house large speakers, and amplifiers sufficient to drive the speakers. The power output of these amplifiers is quite large for use before a large audience. It is sometimes desirable to have a small or "miniature" guitar amplifier for use while playing for ones own entertainment in the privacy of the home or apartment, or for the purpose of tuning a guitar while backstage. Under those or other similar circumstances, a large amplifier is not required, and in fact cannot be satisfactorily used because operation of a large amplifier at very low volume unbalances the sound normally produced by a guitar amplifier. This is due primarily because the speakers and enclosure have been designed for efficient operation at moderate to high volume, and not at low volume. Thus, at low volume the high frequencies tend to fall off relative to the low frequencies. It has been discovered that a miniature guitar amplifier having very small speakers can be made to sound very much like a large guitar amplifier at low volume. What is needed to do that is a novel direct feedback arrangement for NPN and PNP power transistors connected for push-pull drive of one or more speakers.